


Will You Marry Us?

by aflashofsilver



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:31:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aflashofsilver/pseuds/aflashofsilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once they’d thought about it, it was simple, really. And it made sense. And it would mean so much to both of them. Now all that was left was to actually do it. They just wished they could know how it was going to go down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Marry Us?

Jake and Amy enter the Captain’s office together, shutting the door behind them. They stand hand-in-hand in front of the desk, readying themselves for what they were about to say.

“How can I help you, detectives?” Captain Holt asks, voice as unreadable as ever.

“Captain Holt, there is something important we’d like to ask you.” Jake starts, voice all bravado, with a tiny tremor only Amy can hear.

“As you know,” Amy continues. ”Jake and I are engaged. And we would really like to start our life together in a really meaningful way, so,” Deep breath.

“Captain Holt, will you marry us?” Jake and Amy say in unison.

The Captain says nothing. He regards the pair, expressionless, somehow staring into both of their souls at once.

Amy starts to panic, silently. What if the Captain didn’t get the joke? What if he’s angry about them trying to involve him in their personal lives? Or worse, what if he doesn’t want to do it because he simply doesn’t care enough about them? 

Sensing her anxiety, Jake squeezes Amy’s hand a little tighter. He feels steady himself. He’s sure the Captain will say yes. He knows they’ve all built a relationship over their time together. He knows the Captain will be honored to be asked to be a part of it. He’s so sure, but then…

But then the Captain clears his throat, and sits back in his chair slightly, and nods a little, and smiles in his small small way, and when he speaks his voice is faintly husky. “I absolutely will.” He says. “It would be an honor.” 

The Captain gets to his feet and comes around the desk. He offers Jake a firm handshake and gives Amy a brief, warm hug. 

And then Jake cracks and mumbles in a rather wet voice “Aww, c’mere, you.” Wrapping both Holt and Amy in as much of a bear-hug as is possible and Amy is laughing with tears in her eyes and the rest of the detectives are cheering from the bullpen.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little something I decided to write, because I need to make my own stuff up until I can find a way to watch season three - I must have watched That Kiss a thousand times! I cannot stop thinking about how wonderful and adorable and cute Jake and Amy are!!!


End file.
